Angel Eyes
by i-forgot-my-name
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both Head boy and Girl. They have to be civil because Ginny and Draco have just started going out. What happens when Ginny dumps Draco for the boy who lived and Hermione is left to pick up the peices?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Angel Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **no way in hell am I good enough to ownHarry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, but the plot and a select few character are mine. Cheers!

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are both Head boy and Girl. They have to be civil for two reasons, one, they're head boy and girl and must show an example, and two, Ginny and Draco have just started going out. What happens when Ginny dumps Draco for the boy who lived and Hermione is the only one there to pick up the pieces?

**Chapter One: Perfect year here I come.**

This is my year, everything is going as planned, I got Head girl, I have two great best friends, and I have nothing to worry about either because Harry defeated Voldermort last year. Even better, we found out that Sirius was alive the whole time!

Apparently a death eater used polyjuice potion to make himself look like Sirius, then kill himself, but in a way that no one would find the body, and then everyone would assume it was really Sirius. Voldermort kept Sirius at his secret hide out and tortured him, trying to get information out of him, and then tried to use him against Harry. He tried to bargain using Sirius but of course it hadn't worked because Voldermort is now dead. Now we have Sirius back, and he's becoming the Defence against the Dark arts teacher.

Harry now lived with Sirius, finally getting away from the Dursley's for good.

This year is _my_ year, I have everything I've ever dreamed of for the past six years, well, almost everything. I used to dream that by now I'd be dating Ron, but now we both see each other as brother and sister, same with Harry; I love them both dearly, but only as my best friends.

Now all I have to do is wait for everyone to wake up so we can go to kings cross station yo board the Hogwarts express, and get this great year started.

It's already 8:30am and I'm already packed, so is Ginny. She's awake too; she can't wait to see her newest crush, Draco Malfoy. I can still remember back to when Ginny liked Harry, but now she sees him the same way I do, like a brother. She got over him in her third year.

Finally I convince Ginny to wake up the boys; she's too scared that Ron will throttle her if she wakes him up. We go into their room, with two glasses of water, and pour one on each of them. They wake up kicking and screaming. The next thing we knew was Mrs Weasley knocked on the door and told us to get down to breakfast after we'd finished packing.

We all walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table, all too excited for words. Harry was excited because he got to one, start the new Quidditch season, he had got Captain and was planning to win the Hogwarts Cup.

Ron wasn't really talking because he was sad because this was his last year; I never thought I'd see the day where Ron would be sad about leaving school.

By the time we all had finished our breakfast; Mr Weasley was awake and ready for work. He brought all of our trunks down with him and put them in the new car. I was really happy for the Weasley's, because after everyone found out that Fudge didn't believe the Order, they wanted a new minister of magic, and they appointed Mr Weasley.

The Weasleys now had a lot of money, they could buy Ron and Ginny new school robes and an owl, they even had enough money to buy a new house, but they couldn't leave the burrow, it was home to them, and in a way, it was home to me and Harry too, the Weasley's were like family to me and Harry.

Mr and Mrs Weasley got Harry, Ginny, Ron and me outside and into the car. It was magically enhanced like his old car.

We all sat in the back of the car talking about the year to come, when finally we started talking about me being Head Girl. I couldn't help but blush and grin widely.

"But, who's Head Boy?" Ron asked us. I'd never thought of that.

"Yeah, don't you have to share a common room with them?" Ginny added.

The last Head Girl had told me about how the Head Boy and Girl share a gorgeous common room, and attached to it is their own bedrooms and an exquisite bathroom. She told me the bath in the Head Boy and Girl's bathroom was better then the prefect's one and the shower was big and gorgeous too. Luckily we also still got the password to the prefect's bathroom, just in case the Head Boy was some one like Malfoy.

Oh my God, what if it is Malfoy!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Angel Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **no way in hell am I good enough to ownHarry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, but the plot and a select few character are mine. Cheers!

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are both Head boy and Girl. They have to be civil for two reasons, one, they're head boy and girl and must show an example, and two, Ginny and Draco have just started going out. What happens when Ginny dumps Draco for the boy who lived and Hermione is the only one there to pick up the pieces?

**Thanks to my reviewers: **

**Chapter Two: What's Ginny doing?**

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all walked towards the Hogwarts express, feeling many different emotions about this year. Mostly it was excitement, and a bit of regret, but mostly, we all were happy to be going back.

Hermione said goodbye to the other three and headed to the front compartment where the Prefects had to meet, where she had to share a cabin with the Head Boy, the Head Boy (who ever that might be, please not Malfoy) and then had hand out the Prefect time tables for patrolling.

Hermione walked into the compartment and found none other then Draco-Bloody-Malfoy sitting in the Head Boy and Girl Cabin. "Oh no," she said, more to herself then to him, when she walked in.

"Hello Granger, I figured you might be the Head Girl, I mean, you don't have a life and you spend all your time on either school work or sucking up to the teachers or with Scar Head and Weasley," he drawled, and Hermione began to wonder what Ginny saw in him, his only good factor was he was hot….'I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!! Hermione Granger, stop thinking about how hot ferret boy is, no matter how true it is!' she told her self.

"Zip it ferret…are we going to hand out the time tables or not?" she asked a few seconds later as the train started. "Where are they anyway?" she asked looking around the cabin.

"Here," Malfoy told her in a bored tone as he held them up in his hand and in it were the pieces of parchment that had the timetables on them.

"Let's go hand them out so I can go sit with someone else," Hermione told him, grabbing the pieces of parchment out of his hand, walking out of their compartment.

Malfoy was walking behind her; she heard him say something under his breath and chose to ignore it.

They walked into the compartment of prefects and they all went quiet, Hermione felt goose bumps running up her arm, she saw Ginny give her a little smile.

"Hi everyone, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm the Head Girl this year…" she told them with a hint of excitement in her voice, "and Malfoy is the head boy," that part lacked excitement but made up for it in dread. "I'm going to hand out all of your timetables for your patrolling, if you have any problems with them, don't be afraid to ask me or Professor McGonagall," she told them, the excitement magically found its way back to her voice.

Hermione and Malfoy then proceeded to hand out the schedule to the prefects. Malfoy disappeared the second he'd handed out the last one.

Hermione was so excited about the coming year, the only down fall was Malfoy, it always was.

Hermione decided she could talk to Ginny but then discovered Ginny gone already, so she opted to go and sit with Ron and Harry in their compartment.

Hermione walked up the train in the cabin hallways looking for Ron and Harry in each compartment. She was in the second last cabin and she thought she would scream if she didn't find them soon.

She looked through the window of a compartment and saw a sight that almost made her scream, throw up and pass out all at once, luckily she refused all urges. She saw Ginny and Draco bloody Malfoy kissing, yes _kissing_, in the compartment.

Averting her eyes she quickly walked through to the next cabin and found Harry and Ron. She must have been pale or looked disgusted or something because Ron and Harry asked what was wrong. She put the excuse on Malfoy being head boy, not wanting Ginny to be yelled at be Ron.

"I don't know what Ginny sees in that bloody prat," Ron told Harry and Hermione.

"Ron! Don't curse," Hermione told him.

"Sorry 'Mione, he's just such a prat!" Ron told her apologetically.

Hermione looked over at Harry who seemed to not be really paying attention. He was looking at his feet with a sad look in his eyes.

"I mean, I thought she liked Harry, not that stupid prat," Ron complained. Hermione saw Harry flinch slightly when he said it. She silently tried to signal to Ron to shut up but he just kept going. "What 'Mione, what is it? Anyway, I'd rather she be with Harry, I mean he's…" at that Hermione kicked him in the leg and Ron looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Maybe Harry doesn't want to talk about it," she told him out loud, no use trying to do it with out talking, Ron was really clueless.

"Ooohhh…sorry mate, I forgot that you really liked her, ok maybe I didn't…but why did you just give up so easily?" Ron asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes, he really was clueless.

Harry stood up and said something about finding the cart lady and left.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ginny and Malfoy were rolling around on the floor of the compartment kissing, not really caring who saw them.

Ginny looked at the window of the door to the compartment and saw Harry walking passed; he looked in the compartment, regret and sadness showing in his eyes as he saw her and Malfoy.

What was she thinking, it was obvious Harry liked her, at least it was _now_. Ginny had asked Harry out at the end of the year before, but he'd turned her down. Ginny did the only thing she could, sort out for revenge. She'd caught Malfoy staring at her as she walked passed him many times, and not in his normal hating way, but this time a little more caring.

Ginny thought up a plan, she'd ask Malfoy to a Hogsmeade weekend, date him for a few months, and then dump him. All this to make Harry jealous, well it was working and it had been a few months, but Ginny didn't have the heart to dump him.

She quickly pushed Malfoy away from her.

"What?" Draco asked, sounding out of breath and a bit confused.

"Sorry, I just remembered I need to go…I need to go speak to Hermione…yeah, Hermione, I need to go speak to her," Ginny told Draco, looking away from him, and then walked out the door.

Ginny left Draco dumbfounded, lying on the floor in the compartment.

What was she doing?


End file.
